Love Complexion
by serenitatis417
Summary: [Hiatus] Cowritten by GambomasterXD, this fanfiction is merely for entertainment. Neji accidently bumped into a blonde girl which caused a whole heap of disaster, including wiggly brows, a megagelled fringe, an orange book and much much more yet to come..
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers. Before you start reading, I would just like to acknowledge that this fanfic is written by **GambomasterXD** and **aQuA rHaPsOdY**. It is very insane and random so only read it if you feel humorous and not very effected by critical descriptions to characters.

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN CRITICAL DESCRIPTIONS AND DEFINITE OOC-ness, READ…IF YOU DARE.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Cough.

Sorry. --;;

* * *

KEYS: 

"..." saying

'...' thinking

normal text- written by **Gambomaster**

_italic text_- written by **aQuA rHaPsOdY**

* * *

One day, a blonde girl with a squeaky laugh who had a mega-gelled fringe and was wrapped in bandages walked down the streets of konoha. 

_She bumped into a pupil-less freak and shrieked, "Yo branch-boy! How dare you bump into me like that!"_

The pupil-ess freak dropped onto his knees and cried out loud: " PLZ! I just broke up with my girlfriend. 55555

_The girl shouted in triumph. "AH-HA! I knew it! You are dating Thick-Brow behind Thicker-Brow's back!"_

"Yes, yes. Today I proposed to Lee and he rejected me. He told me that he only liked me because I have a hot body. 55555" Neji sobbed.

_"I see, so why did you cheat on Thicker-Brow in the first place?"_

"Oh, Lee-kun's brows are movable, his eyes are like melted cockroaches and his hair is like a shiny, ripe watermelon that reflects like the silk made by a baby cocoon. His ivory teeth is so very much kissable, and all of that, Gai-senei hasn't got."

_Ino was disgusted. _

_Indeed disgusted._

_"That is...nice." she said with much courage._

_"You know, you have got a really weird fringe." Neji stated simply. _

_A simple statement that made Ino flare._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY! HOW ARE YOU TEASE MY SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUSLY MEGA-GELLED FRINGE! I AM GONNA STRANGLE YOU, BURN YOU, SHRED YOU TO PIECES AND KILL YOU, YOU MORONIC EGOISTIC PUPIL-LESS WHITE EYED BASTARD!" With that, she charged at Neji with all her might._

Neji blushed at the sight of Ino running towards him. He opened his arms and hugged her as she came into them.

"Did you know that I love yout lovely fringe? I dreamt of kissing it night and day."

Neji looked at Ino lovingly, but Ino did not return the love.

_She blinked._

_Once._

_Twice._

_Thrice._

_"You damned pervert! How are you just hug me like that!"_

_Then she did a Sakura and sent him zooming from Konoha to Antarctica._

_She thought she had gotten rid of Neji but he came running back with much love in his eyes._

_"Even though you have rejected me, my youthful confidence will give me new strength to keep on loving you!"_

Ino was so touched by his sincerity and the familiarity of that phrase, she ran towards him for a big slushy kiss.

_But then, two green blobs appeared in front._

_"No one takes our youthful Neji-kun. YOSH!" They stood their ground defiantly._

_Then they turned towards each other._

_"Lee..."_

_"Gai-sensei..."_

_"Lee!"_

_"Gai-sensei!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_The saffron sun rose and sapphire waves clashed in the back._

_"Even though Neji-kun loves Ino-piggy, we shall win him back with our youthfulness and he shall once again feel the burning sensation of youth!"_

_"Yosh!"_

_A guy with sleek white hair appeared..._

"Gai!"

"Ka...Ka..."

"Gai-kun! Don't you remember me?"

"You are..."

"Oh so you do."

"You are someone very familiar, but who...?"

"Don't you remember? I am your eternal lover!" Kakashi screamed in his sweetest girly voice. "Did you forget me?"

_"Of course not! My youthful memories keep you in my youthful mind."_

_They stepped closer to each other._

_"Kaka-kun..."_

_"Gai-kun..."_

_"Kaka-kun!"_

_"Gai-kun!"_

_"KAKA-KUN!"_

_"GAI-KUN!"_

_They hugged and cried passionately while the sun rose once again and he waves clashed for the second time._

"Err...you just keep...on your...engaging...activities...Gai-ku- I mean sensei." Neji said. " I will just go away with my darling Ino-pi- I mean sweetie honey sugar pie with puffy cream and a cherry on top."

"NEVER! Gimme a N! Gimme a E! Gimme a V! Gimme a E! Gimme a R! What's it say, NEVER! Okay!" Lee shouted. "Oh yeah, the point is, Neji-chan, just because I rejected you, it doesn't mean you belong to that piggly woman with a mega-gelled fringe. Youwill always be my twiggly, wiggly, woggly, wuggly, snuggly, uggly, huggly, swuggly, muggly, cutie little nuggly, guggly little Neji-chan!"

_"HELL NO! HE IS MINE!" _

_That loud voice._

_It did not belong to Ino._

_Nor Kakashi._

_Nor Gai._

_Nor Lee or Neji himself._

_So they turned to the origin of the voice claiming Neji._

**TBC

* * *

**

Afterwords.

Hey everyone, this is aQuA rHaPsOdY speaking.

Do you like our story so far? If you don't, please don't flame us, or rather me since this is my account. Remember, this is only for entertainment purpose. And a truly humble apology to those who were offended when we wrote Neji as the white-eyed freak.

We don't mean to be rude and all, just for fun. And I do like Neji too! He is great!

Well, it makes me shiver when I write the word Gai-kun.

And Napolean Dynamite is really boring! I never laughed ONCE in it during the double period in which we saw it. Oh by the way, the story was modified a bit whilst I was typing it up, just thought you might like to know.

Well, next chapter will come in a week, or possibly a few days later so stay tuned!

I am also writing another fanfic, which has not been published yet, I wanted to finish the first three chapters before posting, it won't be long!

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers. Before you start reading, I would just like to acknowledge that this fanfic is written by **GambomasterXD** and **aQuA rHaPsOdY**. It is very insane and random so only read it if you feel humorous and not very effected by critical descriptions to characters.

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN CRITICAL DESCRIPTIONS AND DEFINITE OOC-ness, READ…IF YOU DARE.

* * *

KEYS:

"..." saying

'...' thinking

normal text- written by **Gambomaster**

_italic text_- written by **aQuA rHaPsOdY**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Standing there was…_

'_Brown hair…'_

'_Brown eyes…'_

'_Green top…'_

'_Forehead protector…'_

'_White scarf…'_

"_Chocho-kun?" Lee breathed astounded. "Is it really you?"_

"_Well DUH! Who else did you think I was, Elvis Presley?"_

_Lee reddened, making his replication towards a watermelon even more alike._

"_Oh my Kami, I can't believe you. Gosh, I sure am hungry. Oh and, like I said, Neji belongs to me. M. E. So gimme an M! Then an E. Who will object? Maybe just Lee! So everyone, okay! What did I say? Neji; belongs to M. E. Me!'_

"_No! He is not yours!"_

"_Yes he is and I have prove."_

_Lee was puzzled._

"_What prove?"_

_Chouji smirked satisfyingly and turned to Neji._

"_Neji, do you remember the romantic night we had?" he flattered his eyelashes_

"_Err…no I do not remember."_

_Chouji's face fell._

"_WHAT! Don't you remember? Five Star Hotel? Jell-O shots? Lacy cushions? Expensive champagne?"_

"_Oh YEAH!" Neji's memory came back which made Chouji's face lift again._

_Ino cried in despair, thinking that Neji had loved HER._

Neji winced at Ino's 'piercing' cry and so he turned helplessly to Chouji.

"Look Chocho-kun, I'd love to be yours but…go find someone else, like…like umm…Shikamaru! I bet he loves you."

"5555555" Chouji cried.

"What are you saying? I thought Shika-kun loves me? We even shared ramen together that fateful day at Ichiraku's…" Ino asked.

"_Che! As if I would like someone as troublesome as you! I only shared it with you because it was too troublesome to decide on a flavour and order it. and besides, I would prefer some one like…"_

_Ino snapped around and gasped in shock._

"_Like…like who, Shika-kunny sweetie pie?"_

"_Hmm…maybe someone like Shino." _

"_W…Wha…WHAT!" a shy voice stumbled._

Hinata stood there in disbelief. "I know I already have Kiba-kun, but Shino-kun still loves me!"

_Then someone hugged Hinata tightly from the back. It was…_

"_Sasuke-kun?" Hinata questioned, not even looking back._

"_Ai, tis moi."_

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…err, what are you doing here?" Neji asked_

"_Neji! Err… I err… I come as knight in shinning, I mean shining armour to rescue my princess from this chaos."_

"_Hinata?" Ino asked._

"_No, of course not."_

"_Then who?" Lee asked, very perplexed, while Kakashi and Gai are still chanting each other's name passionately_

_Sasuke told them casually that it was Tenten._

"_HOW DARE YOU? Tenten IS MINE!" Neji, Lee and Shikamaru shouted simultaneously before glaring at each other._

"_Don't you already have enough girls, and guys Neji?" Lee challenged fiercely._

"_Well, let's see…you, Gai, Sasuke, Ino…hmm, _only _four, nope, definitely not enough."_

_Shikamaru rolled his tiny orbs as they began fighting over Tenten._

"_Ahh, this just reminds me of Icha Icha Tactics Volume 5 page 8 to 22." Kakashi sighed as he recounted on his favourite series of orange books._

"Of course, you must be right as long as I have my youthful mind." Gai did a pose. "well, come on Kaka-kun, let's go home and do some naughty-naughty!"

"Okay." Kakashi blushed faintly and they walked off arm in arm singing 'Mary had a little lamb'.

_NOT!_

_This is what really happened._

_They walked off singing 'It's a small world after all"_

Then others left leaving Sasuke and Hinata behind. Using this advantage, Sasuke leaned towards Hinata for a long kiss.

Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura appeared out of nowhere…

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Afterwords.

Hi all! This is **GambomasterXD**speaking. Well, i am very happy that this chappie is finished. Actually this chapter is longer, but **aQuA rHaPsOdY** is just too lazy to type up the rest! Anyways, this chappie is pretty ranodm isn't it? Whatever, well, please just review. It makes both of us happy :D

**sugarycandlelight-**

thanks, this story's style is very different. I know.

Anyways, just get an account. You don't have to be an author to get one. Just get one. I really want to talk to you. My email is me please. You're a girl ain't you? Well anywayz, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

OHAYO MINNA-SAN! dodges tomatoes...

Okay, I was reading through this fic when I realised the next chapter is missing, coz we have already written it. SoI asked GBZ to lend me her english book and I typed this up. It would be very difficult for us to update this as we are no longer in the same class :( we write this during class... :P

Yeah, just a reminder, this is written by GambomasterXD n me.

So enjoy and update!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

'Ahh!' Sakura screamed.

'_OMG!' she exclaimed in horror. 'y-you… you… you… Naruto YOU HAVE A CATERPILLAR ON YOUR HEAD!'_

'_AHH! Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!' Naruto shrieked womanly whilst running around like a lunatic._

Then Sakura screamed again.

_Sasuke stopped his slushy kissing. 'Oh what is it this time?' he asked impatiently._

'_YOU! YOU! You have a spider on your head! And OMG! You… you… kiss… YOU ARE KISSING HINITI!' and she fainted._

'_Huh? Who's Hiniti?' oh, I am so hungry, I want ramen!'_

'_I think she meant Hinata. And dobe, you ate 10 bowls of ramen 10 minuets ago!'_

Naruto suddenly had a killing intention in his eye.

'Why the _beep_ are you kissing my Hinata! She's mine!' Naruto yelled. 'A thousand years of pain! Hai-ya!'

'You know, you should at lease look at where you are poking.'

The victim of Naruto's so-called jutsu was used on… Hinata's behind.

_A sudden dark chakra emitted from the Hyuuga heiress. _

'_You… _beeping_… asshole!' then she Byakugan-ed/ Sharingan-ed/ Chidori-ed/ Gentle Fisted/ Rasengan-ed/ Sakura-ed/ Tsunade-d Naruto._

Just then, Sakura woke up.

'Sasuke-kun?'

Her silky, cherry-blossom hair flowed in the gentle spring breeze. Cherry petals blew across them. Her emerald orbs reflected a silver glow that shone like transparent marble.

'She's so angelic…' Sasuke thought and… (Drum rolls please) HE FELL IN LOVE!

'_Oh Sakura…' he breathed her name huskily. 'You remind me of how much I loved Temari. NO! I still love her! And I must tell her that!' With that, he ran off to the Hidden Sand Village._

At the Wind Country…

'Temari, I used to love you, but now, Sakura had stolen my heart…'

'So? I don't care. I'm having a sister-brother love of the grand INCEST with Gaara and Kankuro.' Temari said with a shrug. 'We did a threesome last night; my orgasm's not gone yet.'

'Okay, well, I'm going back to Sakura now…'

'_Huh? Sakura? Who's that?'_

'_Err… Haruno Sakura?'_

'_Oh yeah! That girl who's having a threesome with Orochimaru and Tsunade!'_

'_Say WHAT!' _

'_No wait… that's Jiraiya, sorry, I'm not that sure about these Konoha stuff…'_

'It's okay…' Sasuke said.

Then out of no where, Sakura burst into the scene, crying over Sasuke's painful words.

'I still love you censored … I still do…'

Sasuke came up to her and comforted her. 'It's okay, I do too.'

'_R-really?'_

'_Really.'_

'_Really, really?'_

'_Really, really.'_

'_Like really, really, _really.'

'_Yes. Like really, really, _really._'_

'_Oh Sa-kun!'_

'_Sa-chan!'_

'_Sa-kun!'_

'_Sa-chan!'_

'_SA-KUN!_

'_SA-CHAN!'_

'SAKURA! HOW DARE YOU!' a voice from with the shadows called out…

'Who's there?' they asked frightfully.

The figure emerged from the darkness, with a smirk on its face.

'Long time no see…'

Purple hair…

* * *

KK I have to go to class really soon. So I won't be bothered to type up the thanks and everything. I'll do it in the next chapter.

S417


End file.
